jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
World of JumpStart
World of JumpStart, originally called JumpStart 3D Virtual World, then simply JumpStart, and occasionally JumpStart.com, is a massively multiplayer online game that was officially released on March 10, 2009, following a beta release on December 1, 2008. Originally it was a single-player game, but on August 18, 2009, it was changed to support multiplayer gameplay.Knowledge Adventure. (2009, August 18). Knowledge Adventure Launches the First Educational MMO (Massively Multiplayer Online) Game for JumpStart's 3D Virtual World. Press Releases. Retrieved July 13, 2015. The game utilizes a game engine called Unity. Gameplay Basics At the beginning of the game, the player creates an avatar, called a Jumpee, which they can customize. Players can edit their Jumpeez' hair, eyes, skin color, clothing, and accessories. Then the player must choose a username with JumpStart's "Name Randomizer". The Name Randomizer allows players to choose words to create a safe yet unique name. The Jumpee can be moved around the screeen with the arrow keys, or in some cases, the mouse. The player moves their Jumpee around to explore and go to different locations. As the player explores the JumpStart world, they can meet different characters and play a variety of activities. The player can also take on missions assigned to them. Completing missions earns the player JumpStars and coins. The player moves up in rank by earning JumpStars. The player can also earn coins by playing activities or completing missions, which can then be used to make purchases. Characters Main *Frankie *Eleanor *Kisha *Pierre *CJ *Hopsalot (nicknamed "Hops") *Botley Other *Ivy *Jean Claude *Kat *Isabella *ZuZu Petals *Cappy *Val 2.0 *Dr. Brain *Poe *Flops *Punk-Punks *Gords Locations *MainStreet **Threadz Store **Ridez Store **Petz Shop **House Hut **JS Sports Arena **Brain Training Arcade *DownTown *Adventure Canyon **ScienceLand *SpeedDrome **FreeFall Mountain *Beach *BoardWalk *Windy Hollows *My Neighborhood *The Enchanted Sanctuary *StoryLand (Moved to JumpStart Junior circa 2016) *AdventureLand **Training Island **Lost Island *MarineLand **Shipwreck Reef **The Kelp Forest **Rubble Ruins **Merllywood **The Caverns *FutureLand *Poseidon's Hangout *New York (Moved to World of Madagascar circa 2015) **Central Park **Central Park Zoo **Penguins' HQ **European Habitat **Coney Island **Time Square Activities/Minigames *Art Studio *Basketball *Blast-Off Math *Blast-Off Reading *BroomBall *Bubble Maze *Bubble Trouble *Bunny Hop *Charm Creator *Cowabunga *Critter Creator *Dodge n' Dash *Dune Buggy Racer *Foot Frenzy *Football *Fruit Salad Chop *Garden Defense *Ghost Town Grab *Hidden Treasure Hollow *Hops' JetPack *IQ Actionizer *Ladybug Learning *Lucky Ducky *Minisaurs Fishbowl *Monkey Madness *Pearl Push *Pierre's Flute *Present Search *Punk Punk Drop *Queen Ant Maze *ShipWreck Lagoon *Sound Bop *StarScope Theater *The Quizinator *Time Slicer Machine *Trendy Tides *Volleyball Other Features *'Threadz' - Threadz are clothing and accessories used to customize the player's Jumpee. *'Ridez' - Ridez are vehicles that the player can use for transportation. *'Petz' - Petz are creatures that can be adopted and played with. *'Mythies' - Mythies are mythical creatures that can be trained and raised. *'FunZones' - FunZones are special areas that change depending on the current season/holiday being celebrated in the game. *'Scavenger Hunts' - During Scavenger Hunts, the player can look around different locations for hidden objects. The Scavenger Hunts change with each season/holiday. Collecting all of the items during a Scavenger will give the player a reward. Educational Concepts *Math **Addition and subtraction **Telling time **Fractions **Measuring quantities *Language Arts **Alphabetizing **Spelling **Grammar **Synonyms and antonyms *Science **Life Sciences **Earth and Space **Geology **Chemistry *Geography *History Trivia * The game was renamed to World of Jumpstart in 2016. * JumpStart Junior was released in 2016 as a preschool counterpart to World of JumpStart. * The FreeFall Mountain voice is Tara Strong. Gallery map-compare.jpg|An image from the JumpStart Blog depicting the game's expansion over time Jsworld-map-2012.jpg|A map of the game's locations in 2012 WorldofJSLandingPageBG.jpg|A promotional image for World of JumpStart from autumn of 2016 External Links *Official webpage References Category:Games Category:World of JumpStart Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:Science Category:Games that teach science Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Geography Category:Games that teach geography